fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 36
A few minutes later... Samantha) So tell me again... Arric) I want to propose to Julie, but I don't know how to... Samantha) And...? Alexandria) Baba! Samantha) Forgot...I'll be right back *Walks towards the bathroom with Alexandria, in arms* ' '''Arric) GO BRUSH YOUR HAIR AGAIN! ' '''Samantha) Yeah, yeah, yeah, no *Enters the bathroom* Five minutes later... Arric) ... Five more minutes later... ( Arric yawns ) ( Water is running ) Another five more minutes... Arric) HURRY UP! ( A hair drier is heard ) ''' '''Arric) And she goes back to her hair... 10 minutes later... ( The bathroom door opens ) ''' '''Arric) FINALLY...After 25 minutes... Samantha) 25 minutes... Arric) Yeah, how was doing your hair? Samantha) That was fine, also changed Alexandria's diaper and gave her a bath Arric) Now she sleeps in your arms Samantha) Yep ' '''Arric) Now, can you help me? ' '''Samantha) With helping proposing to Julie, sure Arric) Any ideas? ''' '''Samantha) Nope Arric) Um... Samantha) How about I tell you about Wolfgang's proposal to me... Arric) Sure Samantha) Well, after you tried killing me, I was on Corper...I missed Wolfgang, just like I do now ' '''Arric) Okay, to the proposal ' '''Samantha) No, you enjoy my story... Arric) ... Samantha) And I met my master, Scar...He trained me for the upcoming months Arric) Okay ''' '''Samantha) So then Wolfgang was looking for me, from what he told me, and he ran into my master. He asked him and he told Wolfgang I was on the beach... Arric) Okay ''' '''Samantha) He gave Wolfgang some roses, I think...And there was a ring...My engament ring, by the way, I still have it on Arric) Okay ''' '''Samantha) Oh...It was raining too...So Wolfgang found me in the rain, we had some love moment, and surprisingly Wolfgang proposed to me...And there were people all around, singing love songs and telling me to kiss him...I don't think there was any "Say Yes"s... Arric) Okay ''' '''Samantha) There had to be...Anyways, I said yes...Wolfgang and me were 16 then and if he wasn't so stubborn, we could have gotten married there, instead of wait a few more years... Arric) Okay Samantha) So your notes... Arric) Scar was the planner of your engament and Wolfgang wasn't Samantha) ... Arric) You were proposed to on Corper ''' '''Samantha) And Corper is a beautiful planet... Osbyss Tigator) *Floating out of Arric's pocket* Arric, I have that business to attend to, I'll be back soon ' '''Arric) Okay ' '( Osbyss Tigator travels through a small portal ) ' '''Samantha) ... Arric) By the way, my favorite part was when you said I tried to kill you... Samantha) AWW YOU...YOU BETTER BE JOKING! ''' '''Arric) I am... Alexandria) *Same time as Arric* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( Samantha looks at Arric, while rocking Alexandria ) ' '''Arric) I think I'll go ' 'Samantha) NO, I THINK YOU'LL STAY! ' 'Arric) Sure ' '''( Samantha gives a slight angered groan ) D-BC: Episode 37 Grade of D-BC: Episode 36? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Samantha Category:Arric Category:Julie Category:Alexandria Category:Wolfgang Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Osbyss Tigator